Youll Never Know
by I-VampireBites
Summary: Damon loves Bonnie but doesnt know how to show it. He finally finds out Bonnie loves him too but he messed up...Now maybe she'll never say she loves him and they wont be together like he wanted. Damon decides its time to take Bonnie on a trip.
1. Chapter 1 Never Again!

**Hey guys, This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it and please review if you want me to continue. I love the idea of bonnie and damon being together so i wrote my version of what should happen between them...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries or any character...Even though i would love to :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW...I CAN ALWAYS USE IDEAS! THANKS :)**

**Bonnie Pov**

**Dear diary, I am thinking about damon. My damon. I could get lost in his eyes. Pitch Black, and if you look hard enough I swear you could see stars. I know all he see's is Elena. If only he knew I loved him so deeply that his beautiful face makes me want to cry** –WAIT! What was that?...

**Damon Pov**

I watched as bonnie scribbled in her diary from the tree outside her house. Taking a closer look I noticed my name among the scribbles. Of course I had to see what this was about. I knew the little witch didn't like me very much for never seeing her as much, But I did love my little witch. I changed into my human form and sat perched at her window right when she turned around with a look that made me chuckle

Carra…Can you open the window?

**Bonnie Pov**

Shit! He had caught me and I looked like a deer stuck in headlights. Knowing he could get in if he really wanted to I kept my eyes locked onto his in hope he wouldn't notice me hiding my diary on my way to the window. But HELL he was a vampire and I'm sure he noticed. I reluctantly opened the window and made my voice as cold as possible

_What do you want damon?_

Hopping in he gave me one of his famous smirks and replied "_oh I was simply in the neighborhood when I overheard you thinking about me"…My damon_" he repeated.

Damn! With the most UN shocked nonchalant look I could muster up I said "_Yeah? So you must have heard me say how big of a pain in the ass you are?_"

His smirk faltered

Ha Hell yeah I knew that struck a nerve

"_Hmm I didn't seem to catch that_?"

Seeing the smug look on my face he instantly looked furious. In vamp speed too fast for the human eye to see he had found my diary and was comfortably standing back in front of me on the page I had just written…

**Damon Pov**

Being the asshole she thought I was I read aloud her diary entry to her making my voice as mocking as possible "_I love him so deeply that…_" and that's when the tears began to fall. Shit I hadn't meant to make her cry. I was just trying to get my point across…Damn you Damon Salvatore!

**Bonnie Pov**

I couldn't believe damon was such a jerk. I mean I knew he would find out but not like this…With only a thin slice of pride left I yelled at the top of my lungs "_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE DAMON AND DON'T EVER COME BACK I HATE YOU!_" That sure shocked damon his look said it all, and with my words he was gone. He left me starring blindly out of the window wondering why he looked so hurt. Did he expect me to run into his arms asking if he felt the same way? No not me…I wouldn't let him see me with any kind of feeling for him except for hate. And with that I promised myself hat damon would never see me care about him ever again…


	2. Chapter 2 I Wont Love You

**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews.! Here's the next chapter and i hope you guys like it :) the story is going to get really good. Ill be posting a new chapter everyday because i already have most of the story written. But PLEASE REVIEW and you can always give me ideas to use. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie Pov**

Beep Beep Beep!

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock, after hitting the snooze button for the third time I got up. I wasn't exactly running late but Meredith would be here any minute to get me for school. I decided to wear an outfit my older sister had got me that I swore I'd never wear because it showed a lot of skin. I heard a honk, and after checking my overall look I smiled, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Luckily my parents didn't see me so I was in the clear. I opened the car door to a very shocked Meredith and simply scooted in and shut the door. After 5 minutes of her staring and not driving I sighed and turned to face her "_Mere if we don't get a move on well be late_" I snapped. That woke her up…

"_Bonnie what are you wearing? Last time I checked we were going to school not a strip club!" _She tried to say as motherly as possible.

Oh My God I was going to kill her. Instead I gave her a simple "Leave me alone." And got out of the car. I began to walk with her trailing behind. She finally pulled up beside me and yelled out the window "_Come on Bon, I didn't mean it. You just don't look like yourself and you've been distant."_

"_Well sorry mom but I'm old enough to wear and do what I want without your concern and if that's a problem just leave"_

With that Meredith was gone…Ugh I was letting my new found hate for Damon mess up my whole life. I know I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on her and I suddenly felt bad. "Well there's nothing I can do now" I muttered to myself as I trudged the 30 minute walk to school. I only made it about a mile before giving up. My feet hurt like hell and there was no way I was going to get there on time. I finally decided to stop. I laid down in the middle of the road hoping a semi would come by and squash me. My life was so mixed and meshed up that I laid there and cried.

**Damon Pov**

I was on my way to that damned school I was being forced to attend when I saw a body laying on the ground. And it looked just like…OH MY God...Please don't let it be. What was she doing?

**Bonnie Pov**

The universe had sick humor because instead of a 2 ton semi it was no other the the life ruiner id been trying to forget. I laid there motionlessly hoping he would take me for dead and drive off…I had no such luck.

**Damon Pov**

I sped out of the car and kneeled near bonnie. She wasn't moving but I could tell she was alive. Realizing this I took a second to take in her outfit and god she looked beautiful, ignoring these feelings I listened as she thought "_Please go away, Please go away."_ I chuckled and said "Bonnie…What are you doing?" She scowled and said "_Go away Damon I'm waiting for a semi"_ I laughed harder and said "Well bon no semis come through fells church but I can back my Ferrari up and drive extremely fast for you" She opened her eyes and gave me a cold look. I stuck my hand out to help her up but she pushed me away. "_Fuck off Damon_" she whispered but I heard it just like she had screamed it at me and it hurt just as bad. Something was wrong this wasn't the bonnie I knew and cared about…


	3. Chapter 3 Vacation Time

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the great reviews. Im happy you guys are enjoying this so far. Im sorry to people who thought my swearing was "over the top" so i used a minumum in this chapter. I just like heated romance and whats better than a little swearing. I wasnt able to upload at all this weekend and im sorry about that. But expect a new chapter up everyday this week! :) Once again thanks for the reviews and PLEASE continue to review. I Love good and bad ones so dont hesitate to it that button. =D**

* * *

**Bonnie Pov**

I walked away not caring if he watched me. I turned around to see that I was out of sight and ran. I had to get out of Fell's church right now. I have to get away from Damon and his rejection. I was on the verge of a melt down and needed time to myself. With every step I took I felt a weight being lifted, I felt so free and light that I could fly. I was surrounded by nothing but hills of green grass and not a car in sight. I lifted my head to let the sun warm my face, I stayed like that until I saw a crow. I didn't know if it was him or not but I wasn't going to take a chance.

**Damon Pov**

I had parked my Ferrari behind the trees in the old wood and changed forms. As a crow I followed her. I didn't know I cared about bonnie enough to keep an eye on her. Why was I even following her? She finally looked up taking in the warmth of the sun. She really was beautiful…Wait what am I saying. How can I love bonnie and not Elena. I was distracted in thought before I realized that there were rocks flying toward me. And she was the source of the rocks. Bonnie had gone mad!

**Bonnie Pov**

I picked up a pile of rocks and one by one threw them at the crow with a little power. I couldn't help the laugh that came out as he tried to dodge my rocks. This felt like payback of some sort. I was determined to hit him and he made a really big mistake of coming closer, probably to change when I hit him. He went down and I couldn't help the hysterical laughs that escaped my mouth, I knew he would be okay so I didn't worry about him. I closed my eyes to try and calm down, when I felt his presence. I quickly opened my eyes to realize he was right in front of me actually to close for my liking. He sure looked furious and I didn't know what to say. His expression made me giggle for a second until he grabbed my arm tightly. I really looked at his face to notice the anger behind his eyes. Boy was I in for hell!

**Damon Pov**

SHE HIT ME! I couldn't believe it. All I could hear were her hysterical laughs as I hit the ground and changed. I was in her face in seconds. She looked surprised for half a second and then the laughing began again. I had to grab her fiercely just for some silence.

"_Bonnie…_" I snapped.

She didn't answer so I said her name again.

"_What Damon?" _

_"Your okay right_?" I said through clenched teeth.

"_Why wouldn't I be okay?_" she snapped right back.

I couldn't control my anger any longer. "_You Just Threw 20 Rocks At Me!" _

_"Yes I'm aware, maybe you shouldn't follow someone trying to get away from you."_

I didn't like her answer as much as her snappy tone. And it hit me…I knew what would help bonnie, Id been meaning to visit my old sanctuary and now was the perfect time. So I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"_We need a vacation bonnie._" With that said I started to run.

"_What?"_ she screamed. Little did she know she was in for it.

**Bonnie Pov**

"_Damon put me down"_

I had tried this three times already but he wasn't listening. I knew screaming wouldn't help because I hadn't seen a house or person since we left Fells church. The sun was setting when my feeling of motion sickness ceased. He slowed down to a walk which I was grateful for. Next thing I knew he dumped me on the ground, it wasn't a far drop but knowing Damon I'm sure he saw it as payback for earlier. I sat exactly where he left me not wanting to move. My brain started going on a frenzy of what ifs. What if he wants to kill me? What if he wants keep me here? I was alone with a hungry vampire, it was dark and to top off the list this was Damon Salvatore.

**Damon Pov**

I heard all of Bonnie's thoughts just as if she had said them out loud. She was right about one thing though **I was hungry…**


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped By Damon

**Hey guys. Its me again :) i really hope your liking the story so far. Im not a action kind of person but if you guys have some ideas please let me know because im stuck on that part. This is mainly a romance but id like there to be some kind of action. So HELP! But THANKS for the awesome reviews i keep getting. You guys are great. && remember i accept good reviews as well as bad ones so dont hesitate to hit that button down there ↓. And for the people who arent really enjoying it let me know so i can make this story good for all! :D**

* * *

**Bonnie Pov**

Damon was looking at me, more like gawking at my neck. I suppressed a yelp as he took a step forward. I got up planning to run even though I knew it was useless. I'm guessing he heard this because he said

"_Carra I won't hurt you, you should know that."_

Yeah right I wasn't that naïve. I hadn't noticed before but looking around now I noticed a cottage or rather a small house directly behind me. I turned back to Damon who had followed my gaze to the house. Taking him by surprise which was rare I ran as fast as humanly possible to the cottage, and slammed the door backing away slowing because I didn't know who or what lived here. I was hoping Damon had never been invited in, praying actually. Which was dumb on my behalf because he had brought us here.

"_Bonnie"_

oh god he was in here but it was way too dark to see. Then I felt breathing that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"_Little witch"_

I screamed and kept screaming hoping anybody would hear. Then a hand was over my mouth which I tried to pry off but we were moving…to where I didn't know until the lights came on. He let me go which I was grateful for. He started walking over to a couch that sat directly in front of a fire place. I had to get out of here. When he sat down looking comfortable I tried to run again. I had almost made it outside when I was grabbed and thrown over his shoulder. Once again. "Damon just let me go, this is kidnapping" He laughed. I took me into what was the little houses bedroom. He simply flipped the switch threw me on the bed and with that was gone when I heard the door lock.

**Damon Pov**

Now that bonnie was taken care of I needed to feed like now. We were in the middle of nowhere and the nearest house was an hour away. I smiled; luckily I was a vampire so she would only have to sit there for maybe thirty minutes. And when I got back the fun could really begin. With that thought I was on my way to find my next meal.

**Bonnie Pov**

As I sat there realization of the day's events were finally hitting me full force. I was who knows where, alone with Damon for who knows how long. I looked around the room which was pretty big. The whole house was made of wood and nicely furnished. It smelled of forest and pine needles. With a big sigh I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

"_Wow"_ the bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom and just as luxurious. There was a Jacuzzi tub and shower, a rack full of big white fluffy towels and mirrors everywhere. I trudged to the mirror and man I really looked like I had been through hell. My makeup was smeared and my clothes were dirty. I decided that a hot steamy shower was much needed. After grabbing a towel off the rack I locked the bathroom door and the turned the shower knob to really hot. I got in and was immediately relieved. After what seemed like countless minutes I got out and wrapped the towel around me. Then it hit me

"_Shit I don't have any clothes!"_ what was I thinking. I couldn't put my dirty clothes back on so I guess the towel would have to do it for awhile. After unlocking the door and checking the bedroom surroundings I went and sat on the bed. I was exhausted from the running, screaming and crying the days before this. I tightened my grip around the towel and laid down with my eyes closed. I only meant to take a power nap but I drifted off into unconsciousness before I could help it.

**Damon Pov**

I found a dirty blonde at the nearest farm and almost drank her dry. "Ugh that was terrible" she tasted like mud. Finally satisfied I started back toward bonnie. Hopefully she had calmed down because I didn't want to have to compel her. I liked this feisty bonnie a lot, she reminded me of myself. I always liked a challenge and bonnie had presented me with one. When I entered the cottage it was very quiet so I immediately went to check on my little witch. I knocked on the door and unlocked it

"_Bonnie are you…"_ I didn't get to finish my statement because I realized bonnie was sleeping in only a towel. She really was tired and was sleeping so peacefully. I decided to let her sleep and keep my humorous jokes about her sleeping practically naked with a vampire around to myself until morning…


	5. Chapter 5 Still Resisting

**Hey guys its me again! Thanks sooo much for the reviews you guys are amazing. Im in the process of writing an action part to the story but for now heres the next chapter just as you commanded. :) I hope you guys like the story so far and PLEASE continue to review because i love them soo much. I accept good ones and bad ones because i want everybody to enjoy this story :D and if you ever have an idea dont be afraid to let me know!**

**

* * *

**

**Damon pov**

It was a little after eight when I pounced on the bed waking her up. I had had a very long boring night so it was time for sleeping beauty to wake up. She jumped out of bed quickly before remembering she only had on a towel.

"_Why bonnie you are very tempting"_ I said with a smile letting my eyes wander.

Realizing what I was talking about she quickly tightened her grip on the towel and glared at me. I was instantly in her face…I stared into her eyes for a long time before using my full force of power to ask

"_Bonnie do you love me?" _

Her glare increased as she said _"No I don't and never will." _

Damn vervain I didn't even notice the faint smell on her. Oh well it would wear off soon and we would stay on "vacation" until it did or she confessed her feelings.

**Bonnie Pov**

"Bonnie do you love me?" my heart sang yes. He was so close and it was hard to break away from his gaze to glare as I said "No I don't and never will". God his eyes were so mesmerizing but trying to use powers against a girl who wore vervain everyday wouldn't work. Unless we stayed long enough for it to wear off which I hoped we didn't. Damon smirked at me and my heart broke. I laughed to myself, he was heartbreaking beautiful. He leaned down and our lips crushed. I hadn't expected him to kiss me. But Damon was bad at very obvious hints. I could scream I didn't want him all day but he really knew the truth. I didn't give in to his soft lips even though I wanted to. Instead I pushed him away and to sit in a chair. He was probably amazed that I didn't give in right then and there, but to bad Damon Salvatore was going to work for my love again.

"_Don't do that again Damon"_ I stated simply

"Why?"

"_Because I don't kiss people I don't care for"_ as soon as I said it I realized it could mean something else. That should have left him speechless but Damon was persistent.

"_Oh bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie, you can't fool a vampire. I know how fast your heart was beating and it sounded very pleased."_ He had a point.

"_Exactly"_

"_Can you get out of my head"_ I snapped. I was getting really irritated.

"_Look Damon you brought me here for who knows what reason. I don't care about the reason either. Just tell me you brought me some clothes because it's drafty"_ I said pretending to shiver.

"_Yeah check the drawers"_

why hadn't I thought of that? He left of course locking the door again, which irritated me because I wasn't a prisoner. With a huge sigh I got up and checked the drawers. I looked for things that would make me look more ordinary and less appeasing. I settled for some jeans and a regular t-shirt. Great maybe he wouldn't get any ideas. I noticed most of the other items in the drawer were lingerie and mini leather skirts. I snorted he was going to be really disappointed with this outcome. I sat down and realized I was starving. I laughed as I thought of the perfect way to get Damon to keep the door unlocked. I yelled as loud as I could and sat and waited. It only took Damon about thirty seconds to come busting down the door. His face was so surprised that I couldn't help but laugh.

"_What the hell bonnie you almost gave me heart attack, if that was possible"_

I gave him my sad puppy dog face and said _"I saw a spider"_ he replied with a look that said he didn't believe me. Feeling satisfied with my mornings accomplishments I got up off the bed heading toward the broken down door. He grabbed my arm as I tried to pass and turned me around

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

I glared_. "To the kitchen duh…human remember?"_ and with that I exited the room with him trailing closely behind.

**Damon Pov**

I followed her to the kitchen and watched as she found some cereal and made a bowl. She sat silently obliviously trying to avoid eye contact.

"_Soo there's not much to do around here but I can think of a few activities" I said with a wink. _

She finally looked at me and replied icily _"I bet you can but I'm not interested. Never was never will be."_ I wondered why she kept lying to herself. I mean this was me we were talking about and I was irresistible. We both knew she wanted me she just didn't know how much I wanted her.

**Bonnie pov**

I could not believe Damon even went there. I snorted at the thought which made him raise an eyebrow. After my bowl of cereal vanished I got up and walked to the couch. I flipped through the channels for awhile before realizing Damon hadn't followed me to the couch. Where was he? I heard a floor board creak behind me which made me turn so fast I could have got whip lash. I looked around and kept wondering where Damon went. Knowing him he was probably drinking some poor girl dry.

"_Get it together bonnie"_ I mumbled.

I turned back to the TV and yelped as I realized**…**


	6. Chapter 6 Ugh Love?

**Hey guys sorry i havent updated in so long. School is literally killing me. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews they all made me smile :) Im sorry to everyone who thought damon was naked Haha maybe in another chapter. But for now everyone is still clothed. You guys are amazing and please keep reviewing good or bad. :D So heres the next chapter YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND! P.s its kind of short but im working on a major project and i promise the next chapter will soon follow behind. So enjoy and dont hesitate to hit that button :P**

* * *

**Bonnie Pov **

Damon was in front of me. When I turned our lips brushed causing me to lean way back in the couch.

"_Carra"_ he breathed.

His silky smooth voice made my heart do flips. Which I'm sure he heard. I starred in his eyes and I could imagine our lips meeting and what that could lead to. Next thing I knew Damon was chuckling beside me

"_Bonnie you have such a vivid imagination, I wasn't even thinking that but now that you've stated what you want I'd be happy to oblige"._ He kept that smirk on his face the whole time.

I blushed and turned my head. He probably put those images in my head since he had the power to do so. I now regretted making him break down the bedroom door. So much for privacy?

"_Bonnie privacy is so overrated"_

"_Damon stop reading my thoughts"_ god was my mind not safe anywhere.

This was a dumb idea from the start. Why was he tormenting me? I knew he didn't love me so why this long show? He couldn't love someone like me…a confused irrational witch. He growled causing me to slightly jump. Next thing I knew I was laying down with Damon on top of me. And of course my heart let him know that this much contact excited me.

"_Bonnie don't ever think about yourself like that again"_

I nodded because he looked furious. We were so close but my hormones didn't think we were close enough. This time I took him by surprise and kissed him causing him to moan. It was a fierce kiss and after awhile I had to break away to breathe. My brain was so fogged and I knew I had stayed away from him long enough. I wanted nothing more than to have me and Damons hands all over each other. I needed him to love me because without him I was nothing. The way he looked in my eyes confirmed that he felt the same way. I almost whispered three words I knew would ruin my promise to myself. But the fog in my mind was beginning to clear and I knew I couldn't say it. I couldn't put myself out in the open for fear that he still might reject me. Ugh I wish my mind and my heart would agree for once. I couldn't take his games anymore. He was either in love with me or he wasn't. I didn't like this Damon who didn't have his mind set on one thing.

"_Damon why are you doing this to me? I don't want to play your game, I can't handle this." _

He got off me and sighed.

"_Bonnie I'm here because I..I"_

"_You what Damon?"_ my heart lifted and I couldn't help but smile.

After what seemed like eternity he spoke.

"_I'm here to get over Elena" _

My heart dropped and shattered in a million pieces. I couldn't stop the tears that streamed down my face. I got up and ran to the bathroom and this time he didn't follow.

**DamonPov**

"I don't want to play your game, I can't handle this." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her how I felt. Could I? Looking in her eyes I started to tell her I loved her but there was something nagging at the back of my mid telling me not to. And then I said the dumbest thing I could think of. "I'm here to get over Elena" What was I saying? This had nothing to do with Elena and everything with bonnie. But I couldn't help myself it was like I was being controlled. I watched as she started crying and ran off to the bathroom. I didn't get a chance to go after her because there was a voice more like a whisper right outside the cottage and it sounded just like…


	7. Chapter 7 Time To Turn

**Hey guys...Omg its been so long. Ive been super busy with school work and lost motivation for a second. But im going to turn this story into a more action packed love story because of tired of the sappyness. I hope you guys really like it. Thanks for the great reviews ill be looking forward to more. :) Oh yeah and sorry about this chapter being so short i needed a chap. To get the action started. But dont worry ill be posting more often seeing as how im on break. :D anywho i hope you guys like it alot and dont be afraid to review. Buttons down there ↓↓↓**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie POV**

I knew it...I hated Damon. I hated his freakin guts. I hoped hie ring fell off and he burned. I wanted him to feel the pain that was coursing through my body right this second. My heart was shattered once again. I starred in the bathroom mirror, i looked like i had been through hell. There was a fire in my eyes that blazed. i could feelpower building up inside my chest. It started to swell and mold into unimagineable things. I couldnt hold it in any longer so i finally let go. The last thing i thought was _"Oh no ive gone off the deep end". _And everything went black...

**Damon POV**

_"Damon..." _There it was again. I stood up off the couch and started walking toward the door. But i never made it outside because behind me i felt a power so heated. It topped my power by millions and i couldnt hold on to conciousness any longer. _"Shit..." _i muttered before the fire took over.

**Bonnie POV**

All i could remember was pain, sorrow and rage. Pain and sorrow being the gasoline and rage being the match. Damon had lit that match and now i was burning all over because of it. I knew what it was of course. I had read about witches who had been pushed to the breaking point and all there rage led them to unimaginable power and insanity in the end. I was gaining unstoppable power. What scarred me most was my satiableneed to make them pay. Pay as in i wanted blood and damon had just made me powerful enough to do it. For the moment i was still in blackness but i could feel myself coming to. I made a mental list of targets that would be seeing my face for the last time before i ended their life.

**Caroline**

**Alaric**

**Matt**

**Meredith**

**Stefan**

**Elena**

**&& Damon**

**Damon being last of course because i loved him most.**


	8. Chapter 8 Ill Always Love You

**Hey guys i know its been awhile but here's the next chapter. I hope this helps with any confusion you had with the last chapter. I tried to answer everybody's question. Sorry its so short but the next chapter will be up sooner. Oh and by the way thanks for the reviews im glad you guys like my story. Please dont hesitate to hit that button because your reviews actually help me alot!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Diaries or any characters, although i wouldnt mind owning Damon :)**

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

My eyes opened for the first time in what seemed like forever. But im sure it had only been a matter of hours because the sun wasnt shining through the window anymore. It was disorienting being in such a bright room. I groaned as my eyes adjusted to the light and where i was. I had no feeling in my body except the need for revenge. It was like the love i used to have vanished and i was left empty. I mentally went over my list one more time...

Caroline- For always being such a self centered bitch.

X Alaric- I pondered that for a moment before dismissing his name all together.

Matt- All he ever saw was elena, and all id ever be was he second choice which made me mad.

X Meredith- What was i thinking? I absolutely would not hurt her, she was my best friend even tho she always stuck up for elena.

Stefan- Because he put up with elena and always had her back.

Elena- For being the center of everyones universe and usually me constantly for her own plans.

&& lastly Damon because id never give him the chance to hurt me again...If i couldnt have him nobody could.

I didnt know what order i would visit them in but they were on death's list and i was here to deliver there eternal damnation. The only way for me to feel satisfied with life would be when i didnt have to think or feel for them anymore.

"And what i want i will get" i said with my newly found confidence.

I stood up remembering that damon was still here. I walked out of the bathroom to see him passed out on the floor. As soon as i saw him i had the yearning to kill him where he lay.

"Patience Bonnie" i said keeping my distance.

Once i was mentally stable again i began walking around him to the door.

But before i left I leaned down and whispered "Ill be seeing you soon Damon, Oh and i love you". And with that i walked out the door.


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys.** Its been a long time i know. Im so so sorry. I AM going to continue my story i just havent gotten around to it. Things are really hectic since the school years almost over. Please be patient and ill make it happen. Thanks so much for everybodies support. && sorry to you guys who thought this was a chapter. I know i hate it when that happens. But thanks again for all the support. Your very appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10 Making My Mission Impossible

**Hey guys! I know its been soo very long since i have updated this story and i apologize for those who have been waiting for me to continue. Its been over a year since ive updated this story so bare with me as far as where the plot goes. I have new ideas for this story which inspired me to try to continue to write it. I hope you will continue to review and give me suggestions on what you want to happen and etc. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing so far. 3**

* * *

Bonnie POV

I walked for what seemed like forever through the woods that surrounded mystic falls. I only had a short amount of time before I was sure Damon would come for me. I knew he wouldn't have taken me that far from home because he had hoped I would confess my eternal love for him. Just the thought of that made me laugh out loud. As the tree's began to thin I found myself walking on a road that I was sure led back home. The road was completely dead and the only sounds were of wildlife. All I could think of was my mission, the one and only reason I was coming back to mystic falls was to get revenge. When I was done I would dismiss this shit town and all its misery's. All this place would hold for me was pain that was cause by everybody that lived here.

_**"Wow bonnie I can feel the rage rolling off of you. Care to explain the sudden outburst?"**_

I smirked I knew it wouldn't take him long to appear. I stopped abruptly and turned on him just to let him see the irritation he was causing.

_**"****Damon I thought you got the hint back at the house you were trying to keep me prisoner in, don't mess with me and stay the fuck out of my way."**_

_**"Hmm I don't believe you would hurt me little witch, you practically said it yourself you love me" he stated all too smug.**_

I was nowhere in the mood to put up with his crap. He was going to ruin my fun before it started. If he didn't die last he wouldn't feel the pain I wanted him to feel. Still I felt the need to inflict pain. With the swift wave of my hand I sent him flying across the street with not much force. He stood looking furious and for a moment I pondered how much of a god he seemed to be. Too bad he wasn't strong enough to give me a entertaining fight.

With that last thought Damon surprised me and sent me flying backwards toward the hard cold ground and let me feel every ounce of the blow. It actually knocked the wind out of me and had me seeing black dots.

_**"Fuck"**_ I whispered. I can't believe I let him get the upper hand by thinking about how godly he was.

I couldn't redeem myself from his blow and I knew I was about to lose consciousness. I could feel every inch of his body as he was on top of me waiting for me to pass out. The last thing I saw was that damn satisfied smirk of his and for a brief second my heart skipped a beat before I passed out all together.

As I came to I realized that I was floating on what felt like clouds. My first instinct was to think that I had a major concussion or was still dreaming. But no I was not dream nor floating. I sat up to realize I was in a room. Damon's room to be exact. I could smell him on every piece of item in the room. I was confused why would Damon bring me back to the boarding house? As I scanned the room I noticed a tray of food on the night stand next to me, looked like a variety of different breakfast foods. I wouldn't eat it even if my stomach growled in frustration. What I needed was a healing spell not Damon's mediocre cooking. I thought through every spell I could until I found one that would ease the pounding in my head. I mumbled the words over until the pounding subsided and I felt regenerated. I sighed content that I was no longer in pain and thought over the need to want to eat the food or start another war with Damon, this time him being one of the injured. Was this what my final days in mystic falls would consist of? Me trying to fulfill my need for revenge and Damon's need to…I don't know annoy the hell out of me until I killed him.

I got out of the bed and started to silently walk toward the door. I grabbed the knob and twisted it with little sound. The door also opened quietly, as I peeked my head out I looked left and right to make sure Damon wouldn't pop up on me. Seeing that the coast was clear I walked toward the stairs intending to get the hell out of this house before Damon showed up from where ever the hell he had been. I made it down the stairs with no disturbance. I sighed in relief because it seemed that Damon was really foolish enough to leave me here alone. All he did was make my getting to mystic falls quicker. I made it to the front door when I was interrupted by a body flying toward me with incredible speed.

_**"Where do you think your going?"**_

I knew he wouldn't make this easy which was fine with me I liked a challenge.


End file.
